supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mazar Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Debra: "Go and do your HOMEWORK, RIGHT NOW!!!" Trenton: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Announcer: "Jo visits Portland, Oregon and meets the Mazar Family," Debra: "Bronson, that is enough," Bronson: "Mommy is a nail biter! Nail biter! Nail biter!" goes onto Debra's Facebook account, and types in, 'Mommy is a nail biter because she bites her nails. I know because I saw her biting her nails,' River: "Daddy is a nosepicker! Nosepicker!" types in his father's Facebook account, 'Daddy picks his nose while nobody's looking!" Announcer: "The twins, Bronser and River, as well as Ainsley and Bryce, make fun of mom and dad..." notices that Steve has one left small foot, and one right large foot, and begins to make fun of her father's feet Ainsley: "Daddy's got circus feet! Was he raised by clowns or what?" notices that Debra is overweight, and he begins to crudely mock her Bryce: "Fatty, fatty, fat, fat! Fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Debra: "Bryce, stop it." Announcer: "...and act odd around the clock." blows a raspberry burps Submission Reel Jo: "Well, another week, another family in need. Let's see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Mazar Family!" Bryce picks on Debra Jo: "Bryce likes to bully his mother because she is overweight. And it wasn't long before Bryce dished out insults to Debra." Bryce: "You are fat. FATTY FATTY FAT FAT!" Debra: "What did you just call me?" Bryce: "Fatty." anger rises Debra: "YOU DO NOT CALL MOMMY THAT NAME!" Bryce: "Fatty, fatty, fat, fat! Fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Debra: "Bryce, stop it." Bryce: "No, fatty!" Jo: "Just ignore it." Ainsley and River pick on Steve Bronson picks on Debra Bronson: "MUMMY IS TUBBY!!!" Debra: "That is not nice!" Bronson: "You should be in a sumo wrestling match!" Debra: "Stop it, right now!" Bronson: "You got no job, no friends, no life and everyone hates you!" Debra: "Bronson, that is enough!" Bronson: "DON'T CARE! YOU ARE TUBBY! You got no job, no friends, no life and everyone hates you! I know that everyone knows you're ungrateful! NOW SHUT UP, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! GET YOUR LOO IN THE ZOO! YOU ARE AN ANIMAL!" Jo: "For me to observe that was quite shocking. This young boy just told his mother that everyone hated her. How mean can you get?" starts to cry Bronson: "Mommy is a nail biter! Nail biter! Nail biter!" goes onto Debra's facebook account, types in "Mommy is a nail biter because she bites her nails. I know because I saw her biting her nails," and publishes it changes Debra's profile image to a nail picture Debra: "BRONSON TIMOTHY MAZAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" (grabs Bronson and smacks him on his backside) Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "Today we're going to have rules. The first rule is, treat mom and dad with respect." Jo: "Number 2: No name calling," Jo: "Number 3: Be kind with your words," Baby Log Calling Nicole Birou picks up the phone while she is in her Nintendo WFC Company Nicole: "Hello, this is Nicole Birou, who's calling please?" Jo: (talking gibberish) to: "This is Jo Frost. Which technique should I introduce for the younger ones?" Nicole: "Try using the Naughty Square." Naughty Square Jo: "Later that day, Mom asked Bryce to turn the TV off. However, Bryce refused and callously insulted his mother." is watching ''Barney and Friends ''on TV Debra: "Turn off the TV. It's lunchtime." Bryce: "NO, I'M NOT TURNING THE TV OFF YOU LAZY, OVERWEIGHT (bleep)! GO SNACK ON SOME PEANUT BUTTER CUPS FATSO!!!" Jo: (to Debra) "That young boy of yours is being callously disrespectful. Give him a warning because we are not having this behavior anymore." Debra: "Bryce Lawrence Mazar, stop this behavior right now; this is your warning. If you carry on, you will be placed into time-out on the Naughty Square. Do you understand?" Bryce: "TUBBY!" Debra: "That does it, you are now in the Naughty Square." puts Bryce on the Naughty Square Onward Ask Supernanny Onward part 2 DVD Meeting Debra's Worst Moment Ever Reinforcements New Leaves Time for Jo to go Family update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts